The Innocent Girl
by Sae Hinata
Summary: Furukawa Miki, bertemu dengan Utatane Piko, yang diceritakan telah membunuh seorang gadis sahabatnya/PikoxMiki/One shot!/ don't like, don't read/RnR?


Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah cherry ini dengan buru-buru meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Aku berangkat, Okaa-san!" kata gadis itu. "Iroha?"

"Ia sudah berangkat dari kau masih tidur."

"Apa!?" teriak gadis itu. Ia dengan panik mencari jalan ke sekolahnya. "Dasar. Meninggalkan kakaknya ini. Adik macam apa itu?" gerutu Miki. Furukawa Miki, adalah kakak dari Furukawa Iroha. Iroha adalah pelajar teladan yang dibanggakan sekolah dan guru-guru. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Miki masuk SMA.

Dug! Miki yang berlari terburu-buru menabrak seseorang. "Maaf!" kata Miki menunduk. Hening beberapa saat. Miki mengangkat kepalanya. "An-ano… aku minta maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Orang itu berambut perak dan tampangnya dingin.

_U-uwaa! Tampangnya dingin sekali…_ kata Miki dalam hati.

"Ano… kau tahu jalan menuju SMA W yang dekat sini?"

"Lurus lalu belok kanan," kata orang itu. Ia pergi dengan memunggungi Miki. Miki segera berbalik, dan berteriak.

"Terima kasih!"

* * *

"Aku benar-benar terlambat!" teriak Miki. Jam 8, sudah 100% terlambat. Upacara telah berakhir. Sekarang kata sambutan dari kepala sekolah. Miki merangkak ke kursi-kursi di deretan belakang.

"Terlambat."

Dengan takut-takut Miki menengok ke arah suara itu.

_O-orang itu!_ Kata Miki dalam hati. Ia melihat pria yang ia jumpai tadi sedang bertolak pinggang di belakangnya.

"Kau… yang tadi pagi?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sekolah disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kata orang itu dingin. Miki berdiri dan mengibaskan roknya yang terkena debu, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Furukawa Miki. Salam kenal," kata Miki tersenyum. Orang itu menatap Miki tanpa menyambut tangan Miki.

"Utatane Piko," kata Piko tanpa menyambut tangan Miki. Miki memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong roknya, dan tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh seperti itu?"

"Tersenyum… bodoh?" kata Miki. "Apa terlihat bodoh? Tapi aku tidak dibuat sengaja kok tersenyum padamu," kata Miki sambil terheran-heran bingung kenapa ia bisa tersenyum pada orang dingin seperti Piko. "Salam kenal, Utatane-san."

"Furukawa-san? Kau yang terlambat tadi ya?" kata sebuah suara. Miki mengangkat wajahnya.

"Iya."

"Aku Akita Neru. Panggil saja Neru," kata gadis yang bernama Neru itu.

"Furukawa Miki. Panggil Miki, ya," kata Miki. Mereka berbincang-bincang. Sepertinya cepat menjadi teman akrab. Neru orangnya blak-blakan dan tidak mau basa-basi. Miki ceria dan gampang mncairkan suasana.

"Neru, kau kenal orang yang bernama Utatane Piko?" kata Miki mengingat pria itu. Neru tampak terdiam, dan membeku. "Ada apa?"

"Tahu. Tapi kau memangnya ingin tahu?" kata Neru.

"Ehm… bagaimana ya? Aku penasaran saja sama dia. Dia sekolah disini?" kata Miki.

"Lebih baik jangan tanya aku, ya. Tanya yang lain," kata Neru. "Ah, Miki. Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti!" Miki mengetahui. Neru sangat menyembunyikan Piko. Miki makin semangat membongkar rahasia Piko.

* * *

"Utatane Piko? Ma-maaf, tidak tahu."

"A-aku harus pergi, Furukawa-san!"

"Apa? Maaf, kupingku agak bermasalah."

Tidak ada yang mau memberitahu Miki. Sekolah sudah bubar, dan sekarang terasa sepi.

"Ada apa kau mencari-cari data tentangku?" suara dingin itu membuat Miki ketakutan.

"Utatane-san…"

"Untuk apa!?" Miki tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Piko segera berdiri di depannya dan menarik wajahnya. "Buat apa kau mengorek hidupku!?"

"Maaf, Utatane-san!" kata Miki menunduk. "A-aku tidak bermaksud mengorek masa lalumu!"

"Lalu!?" bentak Piko.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa teman-teman yang lain menghindarimu!" teriak Miki karena tidak bisa bernapas. Piko melepaskan pegangannya.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Karena kau baik sekali padaku."

"jangan korek masa hidupku lagi, cewek aneh."

"Utatane-san, kau terlalu baik. Setidaknya, kau bisa cerita padaku," kata Miki. Ia duduk di sebelah Piko.

"Untuk apa aku bercerita padamu?"

"Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi beban pikiranmu." Piko terdiam. Setelah lima menit, akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Dengarkan!" kata Piko. Ia menaruh kepalanya di pundak Miki, sehingga Miki bisa mendengarnya karena Piko berbicara dengan pelan sekali.

"Sewaktu SMP, aku pernah dituduh membunuh."

"Apa!?"

"Diam. Kalau tidak, tidak akan aku lanjutkan," ancam Piko. Miki menutup mulutnya. "Seorang gadis bernama Kagene Rui. Aku pernah dikatakan membunuhnya. Sehingga aku diasingkan dari sekolah ini. Hanya itu yang dapat aku ceritakan padamu," kata Piko. Ia berdiri, dan menutup pintu kelas kosong itu

* * *

"Iroha!" teriak Miki. "Pinjam computer!"

"Jangan dirusak ya, Miki-nee," kata Iroha. Miki membuka computer milik adiknya itu, dan membuka sebuah data dari internet.

_Sekolah SMP W_

_Siswa angkatan XX-XX_

_A: Aoki Lapis…_

_K: Kagene Rui, Kagamine Len, …_

Miki mengeklik nama Kagene Rui. Keluar seluruh biodatanya. Nama, kelas, nilai, dan lainnya. Tapi di bagian nilai, semua mengeblank. Miki kaget dan computer milik Iroha seketika itu juga mati.

Miki berusaha membuka computer itu, namun yang ada hanya blank page dengan tulisan

'halaman ini sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi.'

Miki mendesah kesal, dan segera masuk kamar adiknya. "Irohaaa!"

"Apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku tentang anak-anak seangkatanku," kata Miki. Dulu, sekolah SMP nya bukan di sekolah yang ia duduki sekarang.

"Siapa?"

"Utatane Piko." Miki membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan siap bercerita.

"Utatane Piko. Anak berandalan dan suka berkeliaran saat sekolah. Nilai bagus, kepribadiannya jelek. Dingin, judes, jutek, pemarah. Di kelas 3 pernah diskors."

"Kenapa?"

"Dituduh membunuh seorang gadis bernama Kagene Rui. Utatane Piko tidak bisa diajak komunikasi, da-"

"Stop. Ceritakan aku tentang Kagene Rui."

"Kagene Rui. Pintar, rajin. Mempunyai kakak bernama Kagene Rei. Ramah, ceria. Tinggal di jalan OO nomor…"

* * *

Ting-tong. Miki menekan bel di apatemen kecil. Seorang pria berambut hitam keluar. "Siapa?"

"Ano… saya satu sekolah sama Senpai. Saya ingin cerita pada senpai karena saya dengar nasehat-nasehat senpai sangat bagus," kata Miki. Orang itu mengangguk.

"Sebentar aku akan siap. Kau mau masuk?" katanya. Miki menggeleng. Lima menit kemudian, pria itu sudah siap. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Senpai, namaku Furukawa Miki. Salam kenal."

"Ah, namaku Kagene Rei. Salam kenal juga."

"Senpai, aku ingin bertanya sedikit pada senpai," kata Miki.

"Apa?"

"Apa Senpai tahu soal Utatane Piko?" Rei terdiam, dan berkata pelan.

"Ya."

"Apa Senpai bisa memberi penjelasan tentang hubungan Utatane Piko dengan adik Senpai, Kagene Rui?"

"Ya. Akan aku ceritakan apa yang aku ketahui," kata Kagene Rei. "Utatane Piko pernah menjalin hubungan sahabat pada Rui. Aku… senang melihat mereka akrab. Ternyata Utatane berbuat seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu hari, ia mengajak adikku itu pergi. Ternyata ia ditinggalkan oleh Utatane di dalam suatu gang. Akibatnya ia didatangi oleh preman-preman disana. Rui memberontak, akbatnya pisau untuk ancaman itu mengenai jantungnya, dan ia mati seketika."

"Apa!?"

"Ya, Utatane terlambat menolongnya. Dan aku benci pada pria itu."

Plak! Suara pukulan keras. Miki menampar Rei dengan kencang.

"Keterlaluan! Itu bukan salah Utatane-san! Kenapa malah menyalahkannya!? Kau tidak berpikir, ternyata sekarang ia sangat menderita!?" kata Miki. Ia berlari meninggalkan Rei dan segera ke sekolah. Ia mencari sosok pria berambut perak itu.

"Utatane-san!" Miki memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukan. Itu bukan salah Utatane-san! Semua bukan salahmu!" kata Miki. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam punggung Piko. "Aku sudah mendengar ceritanya tentang Kagene Rui-san. Itu bukan salahmu! Semua adalah takdir! Kenapa kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!?" kata Miki menangis.

"Furukawa-san, jangan membelaku."

"Aku tidak membelamu! Aku memberitahukan bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berbuat salah atas kematian Kagene-san!" Miki menangis terus. Piko mendesah dan membiarkan Miki mengomel di punggungnya.

* * *

"Utatane-san, ikut aku," kata Miki. Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah, dan berkata. "Kepala Sekolah, saya meminta pencabutan skors untuk Utatane-san."

"Furukawa, sudahlah."

"Dia sama sekali tidak salah. Aku mau pencabutan skors dilakukan."

"Furukawa…"

"Sangat tidak adil untuk Utatane-san karena ia-"

"Furukawa!" bentak Piko. "Sudahlah! Semua sudah tahu bahwa aku yang salah, kau mau apa lagi!? Tidak ada yang berubah jika kau protes!"

"Utatane-san, jika kau tidak mencoba, kau tidak akan tahu, bukan? Walaupun aku tahu itu akan berakhir dengan jalan buntu, tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Kata Miki berusaha tersenyum.

* * *

"Ditolak."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, bukan?" kata kepala sekolah. Miki kecewa, dan menarik tangan Piko.

"Maaf pak, kalau begini terus, saya sangat terpaksa."

"Apa?"

"Saya, Furukawa Miki, menyatakan bahwa mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini." Kepala sekolah dan Piko terbalak. "Surat mengundurkan diri yang resmi akan segera diberi. Terima kasih," kata Miki. Ia keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Furukawa… Furukawa…" panggil Piko. Miki tetap tidak mengubris dan tetap berjalan cepat keluar sekolah. "Miki!" kata Piko. Miki berhenti, dan memeluk Piko.

"Utatane-san," kata Miki pelan. Piko dapat mengetahui bahwa Miki menangis, dan mengusap kepalanya. "Aku… tidak kecewa mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Aku… aku…" kata Miki. Suaranya dan badannya gemetaran.

Piko mengelus kepala Miki. "Diam… tenanglah, Miki," bisik Piko lembut. setelah beberapa waktu, tangisan Miki berhenti. Ia duduk di sebelah Piko, di ayunan taman.

"Aku tidak menyesal keluar dari sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Utatane-san juga tidak ada di sana. Jika kau tidak ada, rasanya sepi sekali," kata Miki tersenyum. "Aku tidak sekolah, tidak apa-apa. Karena aku sudah kuat jika ada Utatane-san." Piko terbalak dan segera menatap Miki.

"Kau… senang jika ada diriku?"

"Ng? ya. Alasannya…. Mmm…. Kurasa tidak ada alas an yang kuat menunjukan bahwa aku senang ada bersamamu," kata Miki tersenyum.

"Furukawa… terima kasih…"

"Miki saja. Aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu," kata Miki tersenyum. "Lagipula, lebih praktis, bukan?"

"Baiklah, Miki. Panggil aku Piko," kata Piko membalas senyuman Miki.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Piko," kata Miki menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Piko yang dulu tidak mau menerima uluran tangan Miki, sekarang menyambut tangan mungil itu.

* * *

"Miki, jangan seenaknya!" teriak Kaa-san dari ruang tamu.

"Apalagi rencana yang Miki-nee rencanakan?" kata Iroha seperti biasa, datar.

"Apa maksudmu mengundurkan diri dari sekolah?" kata Tou-san.

"Aku… aku…" kata Miki.

"Kalau kau tidak mau sekolah, jangan tunjukan wajahmu didepan kami!" bentak Kaa-san. Miki hanya menatap kebawah. Ia tidak mau buka mulut. Makin lama mereka capek sendiri. Iroha keluar dari ruang sidang itu. Dilanjut Tou-san, dan Kaa-san.

"Jangan sampai menyesal, Miki," kata Kaa-san.

Miki segera masuk ke kamarnya, dan mengambil tas berwarna merah cherry. Ia memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam tas itu, dan uang. Malamnya, Miki pergi keluar rumah. Ia berlari sampai belokan, dan berlari tanpa arah menentu. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Miki bingung ia ada di mana.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" kata seseorang menyapa Miki.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak boleh wanita ada malam-malam sendirian," kata seseorang lagi yang lain. Miki panik melihat ia dikepung orang-orang mabuk.

"Tidaaak! Siapa kau!?" bentak Miki ketika orang itu mulai mendekatinya. "Tolooong!"

Duug! Suara hentaman keras membuat Miki tersentak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata orang yang menolongnya.

"Piko?"

"Miki? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini berbahaya. Cepat pulang," kata Piko.

"Tidak mau. Aku…"

* * *

"Kabur dari rumah?" kata Piko sambil menyiapkan kopi dan teh.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Mereka… tidak mengerti aku," kata Miki. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan ide gila. "Piko, ijinkan aku tinggal di sini!"

"Ha?"

"Aku bisa menyuci, memasak, merapikan rumah, beres-beres, bersih-bersih, semua aku bisa! Aku tidak perlu digaji, asalkan aku diijinkan hidup disini. Uang makan, kau tidak perlu kau tanggung!" kata Miki. Ia sekarang ada di apartemen mungil milik Piko. Piko tinggal sendirian.

"Kau tahu, seberapa bahayanya tinggal bersama laki-laki yang tidak berhubungan darah denganmu?" kata Piko menaruh cangkir berisi teh di depan Miki.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalau bersama Ut-Piko, aku tahu kau orang baik dan tidak akan macam-macam padaku," kata Miki.

"Terserah. Tapi aku katakan, jangan bekerja disini. Kau akan mati sengsara. Lebih baik kau bekerja di tempat yang lebih layak dan digaji. Seperti toko kue, dan lainnya."

"Baik! Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu, Piko!" kata Miki tersenyum.

* * *

"Terima kasih!" kata Miki. Ia sekarang tinggal di rumah Piko selama seminggu. Miki bekerja di sebuah toko roti, sebagai pelayan.

"Miki-chan, tolong di sebelah sini!"

"Baik!" Miki bekerja dengan baik. Piko setiap siang pergi bekerja paruh waktu di banyak tempat. Miki dan Piko tidak sekolah. Setiap malam, Miki menunggu Piko pulang sampai larut malam. Kadang ia ketiduran.

"Miki-chan, terima kasih hari ini," kata manager toko itu, Yayin.

"Terima kasih, Yayin-san."

"Gajimu untuk minggu untuk sudah ada. Silakan diterima," kata Yayin memberikan amplop berisi uang.

"Terima kasih!" Miki pulang ke apartemen kecil itu. Ia menyiapkan kopi, lalu duduk sambil menunggu Piko sambil membaca buku. Walaupun ia berhenti sekolah, Miki tetap belajar setelah bekerja.

"Aku pulang."

"Ah! Selamat datang, Piko," kata Miki tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Piko dan tersenyum lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Kau mau makan malam? Akan aku buatkan," kata Miki. Piko mengangguk, dan duduk di kursi. Miki mengambil apron merah cherry dan memakainya. Kemarin Piko memberikannya padanya.

"Miki."

"Hmm?" kata Miki tanpa menoleh. Tiba-tiba Miki bisa merasakan tangan hangat Piko melingkari pinggangnya. "A-a-ada aa-apa Pi-piko?"

"Biarkan aku begini. Sebentar saja," kata Piko. Piko dapat merasakan wangi tubuh Miki. Perlahan, tangan kiri Piko mematikan kompor yang ada di depan Miki.

"Pi-piko?" Piko memegang tangan Miki dan menghantam pelan ke tembok. "Ke-kenapa?"

Perlahan, Piko mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Miki, dan mencium bibirnya. Miki tersentak kaget. Lalu ia menjilat bagian bawah bibir Miki, meminta jalan masuk. Miki perlahan membuka mulutnya, sehingga Piko dapat menelusuri isi dalam mulut Miki.

"Ah…. Uhm… Pi… p-piko…"

"Hm?" Piko melonggarkan sedikit ciumannya.

"Ehm… Ka…u k-ken… apa?" kata Miki.

"Miki. Ada yang perlu aku katakan." Piko melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap mata Miki lekat-lekat. "Kau bukan cinta pertamaku. Tapi aku tahu, kau cinta terakhirku yang abadi," kata Piko. Miki mendesah ketika Piko melumatkan bibirnya lagi pada Miki. Miki sudah mau mati lemas, karena kekurangan oksigen. Ia mulai terduduk karena lemas.

"Ah… Piko… um… aku… ti… dak-k b-bisa ber… n-napas…" Piko melepas ciumannya sehingga Miki dengan bebas menghirup udara.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak takut," kata Miki tegas. Piko tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi? Ehm… a-aku…" kata Miki gagap. Piko jongkok di sebelahnya, menunggu jawaban. "Ak-aku… aku cinta padamu."

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian, seorang wanita berambut merah cherry panjang sedang disisiri oleh adik perempuannya, yang berambut merah.

"Miki! Piko sudah datang. Cepat!" kata seorang wanita lagi yang bisa kita ketahui sebagai ibu Miki.

Setelah kejadian yang lalu, Miki pulang ke rumahnya. Ia dipaksa oleh Piko. Tanpa Miki kirakan, ibunya, ayahnya, sampai adiknya, Iroha, sangat cemas padanya. Ibu Miki langsung menyutujui dan meresmikan Piko sebagai menantunya.

Miki, memakai gaun putih, gaun pengantin. Seorang pria berambut perak dan berjas hitam menghampiri Miki.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

"Kalau bersamamu, aku selalu siap," kata Miki tersenyum. Mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki altar gereja.

"Apakah kalian berjanji, akan selalu bersama, dalam keadaan apapun?"

"Kami berjanji!"

* * *

END

* * *

Sae: selesai~!

Miya: alurnya enggak kecepetan?

Mitsu: rasanya sih begitu.

Sae: Minna-chan, klo mau sequelnya, bilang ya!

Mitsu: siapa juga yang mau? #lari#

Sae: #ngejar#

Miya: RnR Minna-sama!


End file.
